The Journey to Archadia
by Lea Monde
Summary: The tale of Princess Aisis of the Rozarrian Empire making her way to Archadia. It has been four years since Archadian-Rozarrian War had ended. Her airship was struck down and now she needs to settle the political strife between the newly formed country of Ramias, Archadia, and her home country of Rozarria. (Chapters: ?)
1. Chapter 1: Missing Communique

The ancient ruins of Lea Monde stood right below her. Not even the Necrohol of Nabudis could compare in its damnation. Normally she would have been quite excited recalling the stories of old where Callo Merlose, Joshua Bardorba, and Lady Neesa narrowly escaped another earthquake in Lea Monde. An earthquake that should have lifted the curse, but many disappearances say otherwise.

She loved reading the ancient history, but her hobby will now have to share time with other matters. She was to be Queen of Archadia, an enemy only four years ago. A man she had never met before, King Larsa, would become her husband. He was highly recommended by her womanizing brother. His recommendation did little to put her at ease. Furthermore, she was to have none of her siblings take her there. Many of her attendants would return back to Rozarria and she would be left alone save for Nene, her loyal attendant.

The ship suddenly shook. "Your majesty, please take your seat," a soldier requested.

Princess Aisis quickly sat down with her attendant quickly sitting next to her. They both buckled up as the ship began to make a very quick decent.

"What is wrong," Princess Aisis asked sternly.

"We've been hit," replied the soldier.

"By a wyvern?"

"No, your majesty, a projectile," the soldier said reluctantly.

"A projectile? From whom?"

"The former peoples of Landis and Nabradia had decided to form their own country in the badlands of Jagd Ramooda," he winced. Princess Aisis looked out the window and saw that they were going to crash soon and it would be a very hard landing. Nene had closed her eyes and was clasping onto Princess Aisis. Princess Aisis did the same and prayed for a favorable outcome.

When she awoke, she saw that she narrowly escaped being shredded up by a steal beam. Nene, however, was not so fortunate. All that was left of her were her bloodied clothes. The soldier's side of the ship took much of the fall's force. If he was alive, he may have tumbled somewhere outside.

She struggled to take off the seatbelt. Her whole body felt so terribly numb. When she was finally successful she crawled painfully to the door of the pilot's chamber. "Is anyone there," she cried. There was no answer. She knew the answer. The door was crumpled inward. She was alone.

She opened the emergency hatch and took a heal potion and laid down while she let it do its work. It was a truly amazing sensation. Her whole body tingled and it made her feel very happy. When the sensation was over she got up as if she had never been injured. Her ribs still hurt, but other than that she was feeling much better. She took a few of the potions in her bag and left the airship.

When she got out she saw the other part of the ship. She hurried over to it to find the soldier still strapped in. He was terribly hurt. Blood trickled down the side of his mouth. Quickly, Aisis took out a potion and dripped some into his mouth. He opened his eyes weakly. "There is no need princess. I am dying."

"Is there really no chance?" Her chest felt so heavy that she could hardly breathe.

"I'm afraid not princess. I would advise staying here a bit longer. It is better to be captured than to allow the wild to take you. Whoever shot us down should be coming shortly."

The fear of air pirates suddenly took her. "Then I should not be allowed to live! Why should I be the only the one to survive this virtually unscathed," she wailed. Her ribs began to hurt her all the more.

"It is the decision of the Fates princess. You have some unfinished business in this world. Please attend to it…" he said as he began to disintegrate into small beads of light.

"Don't go," she pleaded. "Don't go!" She tried to hold onto him, but all that was left were his clothes.

She sobbed uncontrollably until she heard another voice, "May the gods' breath strike me down."

She looked up to see what could only be sky pirates. A rag tag team of men in shoddy armor and tired looking chocobos. Her vision suddenly became darker until she fell into the abyss.


	2. Chapter 2: Revealed Identities

She awoke to see that she was lying on top of a chocobo. It sauntered slowly in a dense forest.

"What will become of me," she asked them hoarsely.

"Halt!" The man that she saw before passing out had given the order. He was an older man between his thirties and forties. He had stubble and long hair reaching below his chin. "Bring me some water," he ordered.

She drank the water he offered her. "Will you not tell me what will become of me?"

He cleared his throat. "Forgive us, my lady. We couldn't tell if your ship was hostile or no. We couldn't obtain any communication with the pilot... We gave plenty of warning," he said defensively. He shook his head, "I'm sorry. It's not much of an apology. We're all on wits end whenever we see a perceived threat. All of us here feel that they have lost their loved ones and homes only yesterday even though it has been four years."

"I understand that this was a misunderstanding. As I have also misunderstood you all to be sky pirates," she said weakly.

There was some chuckling in the background. The leader of the host glared at them. "Forgive our manners. I am Captain Brigaire. I wish to take full responsibility for the actions that took place."

"Hardly, captain. Someone is at fault, but you are not at fault for defending your country. I will need to communicate this mishap to Rozarria at once. That is my most immediate objective. We only came this way because of a fierce hurricane had dominated the northern coast..." She felt so different. If she were told that this was going to happen she imagined herself crying and babbling becoming absolutely useless, but at the same time she felt cold and unfeeling. People had died needlessly for such a silly reason and she no longer felt any remorse. All she felt was exhaustion.

The captain looked at her a little shocked. "I… I thank you for your forbearance."

"How soon will we be in town?"

"Not for another few days," he said uncomfortably.

"What," she gasped. She hurt her ribs.

"We wish to get you there as soon as possible, but since our own doctor is healing in Darlain now we will need to take you there. I haven't the slightest idea how to mend ribs so we will take this journey slowly."

"You can't!" She felt so desperate. "We must get there immediately, otherwise our empires may act brashly!"

"Who are you," asked a young soldier suspiciously.

"I am Princess Aisis of Rozzaria," she said sternly keeping her gaze on the boy while ignoring the pain of her ribs.

The company gasped, but before they all were lost in chaos Brigaire spoke. "You all will return to the layer. If I don't return within the month then it is safe to say that returning home is not an option. I'll try to smooth things out at the capital."

"I will not allow any harm to come to you nor you company," she said sternly.

"Bring me a chocobo," he ordered. "We were part of the king's guard, but we were tricked by Gabranth. We were distracted when the events unfurled. The king was dead when we had finally taken down the soldiers that had ambushed us." Aisis eyes looked at him with wide astonishment as he took his seat on a chocobo. He took her reins. "So you see, any excuse to have us executed would be a most welcomed sight for our elect. Should this get painful, I do want you to tell me. I need you alive by the time we reach Darlain."

She nodded absently.

"Very well then. Gibbs, you are in charge till I get back. You are all dismissed," he said sternly. He flicked his wrist and the chocobo began to take a more lively and steady pace.


	3. Chapter 3: Making Acquaintances

It was a very painful journey, but time is of the essence. They couldn't wait any longer otherwise more needless blood would be shed. Princess Aisis went over what she must say in her head while they journeyed to Darlain.

A jerry-rigged train station was up ahead. A moogle took their chocobos and they went to sit on the lone bench at the station.

"Your leaders elect… Please tell me what they are like," she said sipping on a canteen. Her lips were terribly parched. It didn't seem to matter how much she drank.

"They are like children with immense power over their parents. They forget that they were elected and ignore their constituents' will. They hunger for naught but power and gil."

She laughed a little, "It seems that we have the same problem. In Rozarria we have to be concerned over the senate, the noblemen, and sometimes even our own family. We dance a fine line in the royal family."

"It's terrible, and somehow funny at the same time," he smiled. "Well put yourself at ease, your majesty. The train should be arriving any moment. We have a bit of luck on our side. I have requested supplies and it is to arrive at any moment."

Some time came to pass, but then the welcoming sound of a train came within earshot. Far away there was smoke pluming from behind the trees. She was ever so eager to step inside the train. When it became more visible, it was apparent that it was a very old model. It seemed to bounce along the way making very unassuring sounds as it came closer. If she had any choice in the matter, she would've taken the chocobo all the way to the capital rather than to ride in such a dangerous looking machine. She looked at the captain to see if he felt the same way. His face was expressionless. He picked up his duffle bag and offered his hand to her.

When they got on the train, she could see that there had been livestock in the carriage compartment. It smelled awful. After Brigaire took a moment with the conductor he stepped in and immediately opened up all the windows. "I am sorry that we don't have a first class car. We normally don't have important persons on board."

"Is it safe to lie down? I am not feeling all too well," she asked with uncertainty. The cushions were all torn and stained. It was a wonder that she had sat down.

He licked his lips and suddenly took off his cape. He laid it out next to her. "You may lie on that. I will see to it that you wake up to a good warm meal."

"Thank you," she smiled weakly and went to sleep on top of the cape.

When she awoke she pressed up against the seat. The captain was uncomfortably close. His back was facing her, but his head was awfully close to her stomach. He got up immediately and bowed. "It was of no ill intent your majesty. I had no way to fasten you to your seat so I sat there so that if you fell, you wouldn't fall to the ground," he said with sweat coming down his temple.

She eyed him suspiciously but all this time he had behaved himself. She nodded and sat down with her back straight. It hurt her, but she needed to regain her royal façade. She could feel that her hair was matted against the side she slept on and see that her clothes were an epic mess. Wrinkles, dirt, tears, and blood all had its mark on her. She was absolutely fit to see no one. Would anyone recognize her as a member of the Margrace family?

The smell of blueberries made her forget her appearance. Her eyes widened upon seeing a bowl of blueberries with some mucky paste. Her eyes disliked the sight, but her stomach welcomed it.

"I made it myself. It's what my mother would feed me as a kid," he said with his eyes diverted.

"If this is what are people eat, then I should discuss with father and my future husband about building soup kitchens," she thought to herself. She smiled, but it was clear that she wasn't happy. "Thank you. What is it?"

"They are oats, my lady. If you do not want it, I can see what else I can find," he said hurriedly.

"No, that is all right. Would you please hand me the bowl. I'm feeling rather helpless with my injury."

He knelt down and held up the bowl as if she were a furious, dictatorial, monarch. She took the bowl and as soon as his hands were away, she said, "Please act with a little more dignity. You will be an embarrassment if people were to see you act like this. Did you treat King Raminas like this?"

"No, your majesty…" he said astonished.

"You have been through much, but please tone down the honorifics. You don't want to appear weak in front of your leaders."

Brigaire smiled, "You are quite right, your majesty."


	4. Chapter 4: The Good Doctor

Darlain was a small quaint town. Its streets were only dirt paths, but the houses were well maintained. They all used the same material with creamy colored stones with gray roofs. The train station certainly looked a lot better than what she had seen in the woods. Curious onlookers stopped what they were doing to just stare at the strange couple. It was curious though. Even for a small town there were much fewer people in relation to the number of buildings.

"They must have evacuated. That will work for us greatly. After you have healed a little, I will take you to the capital."

"I need to contact Rozzaria," she commanded.

"In due time. We will first visit the hospital. Once I see you there I will go to the tellagraph room and check to see if the operator is there."

"Captain!" Brigaire's back became rigid as he turned away from Aisis.

A slovenly man approached him. He was clearly drunk, "I told 'em capt'n that… that it was nothing to worry about. We'd hear a lot more noise if we were being invaded. Told 'em you'd be sure to cause 'em lots of trouble!"

"Right," he dug into his coin purse and gave him some more gil. "It is on me. Keep on that brandy. We don't want the enemy to get their hands on it."

The soldier saluted stiffly and promptly turned around. Brigaire stiffly motioned for Aisis to head for the large building that had to be the hospital.

The man quickly did an about face. "Hey! Who is that girl?"

"My niece," Brigaire said quickly.

"Oh," the man said with a wry smile. "Carry on!"

"Idiot," muttered Brigaire. He quickly caught up to the princess. "There is one doctor in particular that I trust with my life. We will see him first."

A man came out of the building wearing a ghoulish mask with a long nose. He quickly took off his robe and the mask and bent over. "I must find a new scent pack," he grumbled.

"Speaking of the devil. Doctor Rhumus!" Brigaire looked very happy to see the disheveld man.

"Brigaire? What are you doing so far away from your post? I would ask if we are being invading but your acting very strange for that."

"No… It is something that might lead to that." Aisis' eyes widened angrily. "You'll need to fix up this woman's ribs. Treat her like royalty. I need to go check on telegraph room."

"Very well then. Come here, your majesty," bowed the doctor with good spirits. Before Aisis could scold the captain the doctor had come into way too familiar contact with her. She promptly slapped him. "You seem to be quite spirited for a woman with broken ribs! Are you really hurt?"

"You will not touch me! I am royalty, and I will not accept such behavior," she hissed as calmly as possible.

"I was just trying to coax you in. We don't need you drumming up attention here. It is a small town here and people _do_ talk."

Brigaire kept a steady pace ignoring everyone's attention. Sure enough, there was a man whose face was pressed against the glass looking at him from the telegraph room, which was attached to the town's small hotel.

"You'll be able to send communication to Rozzaria right?" The man only nodded obediently.

"Relax, we're not being invaded."

The man perked up.

"Hold of the communication that we aren't under invasion. Some matters need to be dealt with first."

The man looked at him curiously.

"Understood?"

The man nodded furiously.

When Brigaire got back he saw that Dr. Timrose, who had a broken arm was treating her instead. "What happened?"

"This lady felt that Dr. Rhumus was getting fresh with her," he laughed. "So I am taking care of her. Whatever you did back at the mount, we could feel and hear it all the way out here. Dr. Slanca is ordering some more supplies to brace for whatever soldiers you'll be bring back to the hospital. You should have seen how flustered he was!'

'But it was only the girl that is hurt eh? Oh! But why is there a girl in the woods? Such a strange place to find a young woman!" The man seemed to bounce all around ignoring whatever pain he may have felt in his arm.

"Doctor please," Brigaire pleaded as he lay down on a cot.

Aisis laughed a little, "Ceremony is unnecessary right now. Is the telegraph room ready for my message?"

Dr. Timrose sucked the air between his teeth, "You shouldn't be doing too much! What if you have other internal injuries?"

Aisis smiled at the doctor. "Doctor, we have journeyed through the thick of the forest, taken a rickety train ride overnight to this town, and I have walked from the station to this hospital. Clearly, the injury isn't going to kill me."

"If it were clear you would be translucent," he chided. "Well, it is your life, but don't say I didn't warn you." He closed up his medical bag, bowed and left the room.

"It is ready. You will have to be patient with the operator though. He is mute and very shy. For someone so jittery, I wonder why he chose that profession," wondered Brigaire.

"He has bandaged me very well. Once I am done there, will you arrange for me to travel to the capital?"

"I already have."


End file.
